


Reciprocal

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “Had this conversation before, have you?”Merlin scowls at him. “You’re not the first boyfriend to want more, Arthur. Nothing special there.”





	Reciprocal

p

“Merlin.” Arthur’s hand stills in Merlin’s tangled hair. “Why don’t you ever let me reciprocate?” They’re sitting in Merlin’s room, spread across his surprisingly spacious bed. Merlin has his head on Arthur’s chest as he watches the credits roll.  

The question surprises him. Makes him tilt his head up to stare at the underside of Arthur’s jaw. It’s covered in a faint golden shadow and Merlin doesn’t resist the urge to scratch through it. “Reciprocate?”

Arthur tries to catch one of Merlin’s fingers between his teeth, before his answers. “You know, sexually.”

Merlin shrugs in a move that jostles Arthur and stretches. “I don’t know.”

Arthur frowns above him and Merlin huffs as he stretches into a sitting position. He maneuvers himself so that he is facing Arthur, with his knees over the blond’s. “It’s just not really a thing for me.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Because that makes sense.”

Merlin frowns and shoves a finger into Arthur’s chest. “Don’t be an arse, Art.”

Arthur slaps his hand away. “I’m trying to have a serious conversation here, Merls.”

Merlin shifts, finds his way off the bed, only kneeing Arthur once in his haste. “A serious conversation in the middle of our Disney Marathon?”

Arthur rubs his ribs. “Well I don’t know. When exactly, Merls, is an appropriate time to ask your boyfriend why he doesn’t let you give him blowjobs!”

Merlin scowls and begins to pick through his collection of DVD’s. “I just don’t see why this is even a conversation we need to have! Do you not like what we do?”

Arthur finally lifts himself off the bed and goes to help Merlin, knocking  _ Mulan  _ out of his boyfriend’s hands. They’ve watched it six times this month alone. “I’m not saying that, Merlin. I’m just-”  He pauses, twisting  _ The Little Mermaid  _ around. “I feel like I’m doing something wrong here, Merls. It’s  _ fantastic  _ being on the receiving end of anything you do. Your mouth? Absolutely  _ made  _ for my cock. But you don’t.”  Arthur blushes, bright red under his gold skin. “You never let me touch you, Merlin. I don’t think I’ve even seen you naked. And it makes me feel-”

Merlin stares down at his own hands. “Like you’re doing something wrong, or taking advantage?” He says it with a bitterness that shocks Arthur.

“Had this conversation before, have you?”

Merlin scowls at him. “You’re not the first boyfriend to want  _ more  _ , Arthur. Nothing special there.”

Arthur raises his hands, dropping his DVD. “Woah, no. I like what we do just fine. I just want to make sure it’s good for you too.”

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to and you should know that.”  Merlin picks up the DVD and begins yanking them at random off his shelves. He sets about placing them back on in an order that makes no sense to Arthur. Probably doesn’t have any kind of logic.

“Why is it, that everyone assumes I even want a blowjob? Or to shove my dick up someone else’s ass?”

Arthur can feel his face twisting in confusion, which only seems to further annoy Merlin, who whips around and shoves a finger into Arthur’s chest. “Has it ever occured to any of you that maybe I just like  _ giving?  _ Maybe I have no desire to receive? And there’s nothing wrong with that. I  _ like  _ what I can do for you, Arthur. It makes me feel good to make you feel good. But that doesn’t mean the same things make me feel good!”

Merlin is shouting now, and there are tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Arthur isn’t entirely sure how the conversation spiraled so intensely, when all he had done was ask a question, but he finds himself reaching for Merlin. He curls a hand around the back of his neck, pulls him in until he has him braced between his arms. “And what makes you feel good, Merlin?”

Merlin sniffs against his shoulders. It should gross Arthur out. “I like when you hold me. When we lay in our shorts and you scratch my back. I like holding your hand and kissing you.”

“But you don’t want anything more?”  Arthur is guessing, but it seems to make sense.

“I don’t mind doing it for you. It makes you happy, and I like seeing you flush and the way you lose control.”

Arthur nods. “I don’t...”  Arthur isn’t sure how to finish the statement.

Merlin answers for him. “You’ve never made me do something I wasn’t willing to do. Part of loving you is doing this one thing for you. Something I  _ can  _ do, that makes you happy.”

Arthur nods again, wishes he had the right words. Instead he tilts Merlin’s head up, kisses him long and slow.

 


End file.
